zombiesrunfandomcom-20200214-history
Dare
Pick up the ingredients for a sealant to contain a spill at Abel. Cast *Sam Yao *Nadia Al Hanaki *Simon Lauchlan *Sara Smith *Janine De Luca *Major de Santa Plot Abel May Be Uninhabitable You, 3 and 8 are being sent back to an evacuated Abel because Janine thinks she can contain a spill, but she needs you to pick up ingredients for the sealant. Dedlock At The Junction Runner 3 opens up about his affection for Archie and reminisces about the good times they had before lashing out at Sam and voicing defeatist sentiments. Waterloo Nadia cuts through Sam's sugarcoating and points out the danger lying before you. Big Announcement As you spot the chemicals, the Major contacts Janine, asking her to mic her up so she can deliver a big announcement. Zombie Free Great Britain Maxine's bioweapon which slows down the zombies, making them much easier to kill or evade, is ready. Situation: Critical Runner 8 and Sam are excited by this news, but Nadia voices her suspicion of the Major. Transcript chatter NADIA AL HANAKI and SAM YAO: Raise the gates! raising SAM YAO: Excuse me! NADIA AL HANAKI: Excuse you! These are my gates! SAM YAO: They’re New Canton’s gates. NADIA AL HANAKI: Yes, and I’m the New Canton radio operator, in case you’d forgotten. SAM YAO: But Runners Three, Five, and Eight are Abel runners, in case you’d forgotten. SIMON LAUCHLAN: Uh, guys, could you maybe lay down some covering fire, if you’ve quite finished the childish bickering? I mean, obviously, I don’t want to cut the childish bickering short in any way, but maybe you could just put it on hold just to make sure that we don’t get eaten by zombies? NADIA AL HANAKI: Yes, we can. Covering fire, please, gate command. And away you go, runners. gunshots SIMON LAUCHLAN: Excuse me, so sorry, if you could just - excuse me. It isn’t half crowded around here. SARA SMITH: That’s what happens when you try to stuff the entire population of Abel into New Canton in the space of twelve hours. I know we’re all friends now, and with what happened to Archie, we… we might want some space. SAM YAO: Major De Santa didn’t have much choice. There were toxic chemicals leaking out. She had to get everyone clear. SIMON LAUCHLAN: Yeah, I understand that, I’m just not sure why she’s now sending me, Eight, and Five here back. SAM YAO and NADIA AL HANAKI: It’s because - SAM YAO: No no, after you. NADIA AL HANAKI: Janine thinks she can contain the spill, but she needs to make sealant, and she’s short of the ingredients. That’s why she’s sending you guys to the chemical works on the Dickens estate. SAM YAO: Don’t worry, Runner Five, it’s legit. We really do need those chemicals. Nadia isn’t trying to get you killed. Again. And it’s very urgent. If you don’t get back to Abel in time with the chemicals… NADIA AL HANAKI: The whole site may be rendered uninhabitable. SAM YAO: Yeah, yeah, okay, thanks, Nadia. I left the “dot dot dot” deliberately, you know. NADIA AL HANAKI: Just get running, guys. Hurry! SARA SMITH: You’re very quiet today, Three. SAM YAO: It’s true. You’re usually more, you know… SIMON LAUCHLAN: I’m usually more what? SAM YAO: Well, more, um, more jolly. NADIA AL HANAKI: Watch out for the field on your left, guys. Runners One Two Eight and One Zero Nine took a chainsaw to a nest of zoms there. Now it’s full of twitching dismembered body parts. SIMON LAUCHLAN: Yep, yep, that pretty much sums up my life to a T. Avoiding dismembered bodies. What have I got to be jolly about? SAM YAO: Um, the fact you’ve not been reduced to twitching parts? I mean, seriously, we’ll get this spill sorted out in no time, and everyone can go back home. It’s no biggie. Well, it is a biggie, but it’s not a terminally dangerous-y. SARA SMITH: It isn’t the chemical spill that’s bothering him, Sam. You’re brooding about Archie, aren’t you, Three? SIMON LAUCHLAN: laughs Give the woman a banana! NADIA AL HANAKI: Uh, through that gap in the fence, guys, then head for the top of the hill. SAM YAO: I didn’t… I didn’t realize you two were close, Three. SIMON LAUCHLAN: She was the only person in the whole of New Canton with a complete ABBA back catalog on her iPod. Even “Happy Hawaii”. laughs We had a pretend luau once with flame-roasted SPAM. I’m never going to find a woman like that again. None of us are! SAM YAO: True enough. She was one of a kind. SIMON LAUCHLAN: You got her killed. NADIA AL HANAKI: Oh, come on, now, that’s hardly fair. SAM YAO: sighs Well, thanks, but it was my fault. SIMON LAUCHLAN: sighs It was everyone’s fault. You, the Major, Van Ark, the zoms, the whole bloody situation. How many more people have to die before we admit it’s hopeless? When is it okay just to give up? SARA SMITH: It’s never alright to give up. We have to keep fighting! SIMON LAUCHLAN: laughs What for? A few more months of eating cold baked beans and risking our lives on a daily basis? SARA SMITH: If we don’t, Archie died for nothing. SAM YAO: And what are we going to do instead? Just hand ourselves over to Van Ark and go, “Yeah, you’ve won”? gunshot NADIA AL HANAKI: Where did that come from? Your headcam’s aren’t showing - SAM YAO: Yeah, no, I see it on Five’s. A Dedlock, hiding behind the sign at the T junction ahead. NADIA AL HANAKI: I’m sorry, guys, we can’t bring you back. It’s too important. You’ll have to run around him. SAM YAO: Looking good, guys. NADIA AL HANAKI: No, it’s not! No point lying, Sam. It won’t keep them safe. Five, look to your left. There’s three Dedlocks hiding in that office block and taking potshots. Their T-shirts are giving them away. And the guys behind aren’t giving up. SAM YAO: There is a way around – the route I took you on before, through that lumber yard? Some of the machines are still operational. If you set them off, the noise’ll cover your footsteps. NADIA AL HANAKI: But that route will take them much too close to the snipers. SAM YAO: Yeah… Uh, I think - I think we’ll just have to bring you home. NADIA AL HANAKI: If we can. The ones behind you are trying to box you in. SIMON LAUCHLAN: Then uh, we need to take out those snipers. SAM YAO: Well, yeah. With snipers of our own? Magical invisible snipers that I’m going to conjure out of thin air? SIMON LAUCHLAN: Uh, with my fists, probably. Five, Eight – turn left at the lumber yard when you see me enter the building. I’ll get those snipers off you. One way or another. SARA SMITH: But you’ll be killed for sure! SIMON LAUCHLAN: Yeah, I’m doing it, okay? You’re right – if we’re going to die, we might as well die doing something worthwhile. I’m doing this for Archie, and uh, and for “Hawaii”. Going to face my destiny in quite a similar way. God, that is a terrible line. Okay – now run! SARA SMITH: Over there, Five. Those labels say “polyisocyanate”. That’s what Janine was after! Runner Three got us right where we needed. SAM YAO: Yeah, he did. Do you think he’s – I mean, I saw him go into the building, and I saw him see the first sniper, and he hit him, and then his mic and headcam went dead. NADIA AL HANAKI: And the long distance cams haven’t shown him coming out. SARA SMITH: He’ll be fine. Three’s a survivor, even if he is in a snit at the moment. SAM YAO: It’s a bit more than a snit. It’s grief. He’s got a point. We did get her killed. NADIA AL HANAKI: No, he hasn’t! People died before the apocalypse. People are dying after. Nothing’s really changed. A bad person did a bad thing. We’re not responsible for that! The best thing we can do is get the bastard who did it, and for that, we need to stay alive. Look ahead of you, guys. That doorway to the north is unguarded. Grab the chemicals and get out of there as quick as you can. SAM YAO: Be careful. sound We don’t want to – sound What is that horrible sound? NADIA AL HANAKI: Uh, it’s the intercom. up phone Hello, uh, Nadia speaking. Okay, then. I’ll send Sam down. up phone That was Major De Santa. Apparently, she’s gathered everyone in the ballroom for some big announcement. She wants herself mic’d up so we can pipe it through to our outposts and any runners in the field. SAM YAO: Wow, wonder what that’s about? NADIA AL HANAKI: Okay, guys, no Dedlocks in sight. I think you’ve lost them. SARA SMITH: And Runner Three? NADIA AL HANAKI: Sorry, still no sign. The Major’s broadcast is starting now. Let me hook you in. static MAJOR DE SANTA: faintly - thank you all for coming - SAM YAO: Mm, hang on, hang on. That’s not quite right - MAJOR DE SANTA: louder Don’t worry, it’s good news. SAM YAO: Yep, that’s got it. MAJOR DE SANTA: I know some of you have been asking just what the blazes is the Army doing. Why does nobody have a bloody plan? Well, there is a plan. Always has been. We’ve kept it quiet to keep it safe, prevent people like Van Ark from learning about it. Trouble is, it didn’t keep New Canton Runner Twenty safe. Didn’t keep Abel Township safe. I know morale is low. People leaving, not coming back. So now I’m telling everyone. Better that way, all on the same page, all pulling together. Doctor Myers’ bioweapon is the key. Her Majesty’s army has been leading research, hoping for a break. Now, we have it. The bioweapon slows these zoms right down. Makes them much easier to kill or evade, and we’re ready to spread it. Got a fleet of planes kitted out with crop dusters, enough to cover the whole damn country. Once Doctor Myers has manufactured enough, we’ll be spreading it everywhere. All those zoms slowed down, less dangerous. Everyone safer. First big step on the road to making Great Britain zombie-free again. SARA SMITH: So now we know why we were sent here, Five! What Project Greenshoot’s all about! A whole fleet of planes standing ready. I’ve got to say, I’m impressed! NADIA AL HANAKI: If it’s true. SAM YAO: The Major doesn’t lie! SIMON LAUCHLAN: Guys! SAM YAO: And she - SIMON LAUCHLAN: Guys? SAM YAO: Runner Three! SIMON LAUCHLAN: Oh, oh, hi! Uh, can you hear me? SAM YAO: Oh, thank God! Are you alright? Where the hell are you? SIMON LAUCHLAN: Yeah, I’m fine, I’m fine, I got away. Had to leave my headset behind, I’m using an old ham radio in an abandoned truck about um, five hundred yards from the Cockersham Turning. NADIA AL HANAKI: We’re so glad you made it back! SIMON LAUCHLAN: Oh, laughs a runner escaping from the Dickens Estate by the skin of their teeth. Well, you know what they say – a history book on the shelf is always repeating itself! SAM YAO: It is true, Runner Three, that I feel a kind of fear when I don’t have you near. We’ll send someone to pick you up. Oh, and wait until you hear the news! JANINE DE LUCA: Runner Eight? Runner Five, do you copy? SARA SMITH: We hear you, Janine. JANINE DE LUCA: Where the hell are you? The situation here is critical. We’ve got less than an hour before the damage becomes irreversible. SAM YAO: Abel could be finished! JANINE DE LUCA: Not just Abel, Mister Yao. The facilities and chemicals needed to manufacture Doctor Myers’ zombie-slowing agent are all here. The reference samples, too. If Runner Five and Runner Eight don’t hurry, Project Greenshoot is over!Category:Mission Category:Season Two